


Again

by Isonade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deepthroating, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, kiss and make up, sorry i don't even know what the fuck this is lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isonade/pseuds/Isonade
Summary: Kuroo forgives and fucks Tsukishima





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t have a beta, I usually just read my writing once after I finish but I was pretty careless this time because I’m busy, so if there are any mistakes or anything I can fix, let me know!

The lock clicked behind Kuroo’s hand, prompting the blonde sitting in front of him to back away and furrow his brows. 

‘’Why are you here?’’ His voice was forced out of his throat, sweaty palms gripping the edges of his seat. 

‘’You know the answer to that, Tsukki.’’ 

His footsteps echoed in the office, walking towards the blinds and turning the wand to close them with his eyes locked onto the other’s. The brightness dimmed, leaving only horizontal rays of light peering through, for them to see. 

Neither said anything while Kuroo straddled the blonde, turning his seat to lean it against the edge of the desk for support. 

‘’Look at me.’’ Kuroo demanded, his tone quiet yet firm. Kei didn’t comply and looked away without turning his head. ‘’You’ve ignored my calls and haven’t bothered texting me back for three days.’’

‘’You don’t need to tell me what I did, I kno-’’

‘’Well if you know, then why are you acting like you don’t?!’’ Kuroo raised his voice, cutting him off and startling Tsukishima, forcing him to look back. More than angered, Kuroo felt betrayed and concerned. The only person he loved more than himself was slipping from his life without a clue as to why. 

‘’I’m sorry..’’ Tsukishima’s eyes held back tears, wanting to tell him the truth. He was afraid it wouldn’t be as easy for the other to forgive him, hence why he avoided it altogether. 

Through the little light in the room, Kuroo managed to see his expression full of guilt and pulled the blonde into a hug, snaking his arms around his neck gently. 

‘’No, I’m sorry for yelling.’’ He whispered, holding his head in place. ‘’But you need to tell me what’s wrong, I’m worried about you.’’ 

‘’I can’t.. I’d rather die.’’ 

Kuroo pulled away immediately, staring back in disbelief. His hands gripped the blonde’s shoulders weakly. ‘’Did you kill someone?’’ His eyes widened, imagining the worst case scenario that would throw what they have out the window. ‘’Why would you..’’

‘’No! I didn’t.. But..’’ Between stutters, his eyes began to overflow, pouring tears that began to roll down his cheek. ‘’You won’t like it.’’

‘’I don’t like a lot of things you’ve done, but I still love you.’’ A sigh escaped from his lips, ‘’Look, it’s probably not even that bad, you can tell-’’

‘’I cheated on you.’’

The ticking of the clock grew louder, as if it wasn’t there before.

Without looking at him, Tsukishima continued to weep in silence. His body felt like jelly in the other’s touch and he couldn’t believe how distasteful he’d been toward the only man who cared about him, when all he’s received from him is affection, love, happiness and his undivided attention. 

‘’I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry, I really am sorry.’’

‘’Tsukki..’’

‘’It’s okay if you hate me, I don’t blame you, It’s my fault and I should take responsibility for my actions.’’

‘’Tsukki.’’

‘’You can break up with me if you want, I don’t want to waste your time more than I already have.’’

‘’Can you shut the fuck up?’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’Stop apologizing, what happened?’’ As shocked as he was, he wanted to be understanding and try to reason with him. His chest was aching as though a hammer had broken through his ribcage, but he tried as hard as he could to keep calm for the other. They couldn’t both be visibly upset because it wouldn’t end well. 

‘’I was invited to a party for work and most of us got drunk.. and..’’

‘’Were you drunk?’’ 

‘’Yes.’’

Kuroo sighed again, unsure whether to feel better or worse. His boyfriend being drunk didn’t necessarily excuse him from cheating but Tsukishima was never the type to do so in the first place. Or at least he hoped so. It took him a couple of minutes to think, staring at the other dumbfounded while he cried and trembled below him.  
At the end of the day, Kuroo was too deep in love with him that he decided to forgive him. As much as he hesitated, it would break his heart to leave the other like this even if he should be the one crying in his place. 

Kuroo’s hand reached up to cup his face, rubbing his thumb against his cheek slowly to wipe off his tears. 

‘’Look, as much as it hurts me, I’m not going to leave you.’’ His eyes softened, genuinely accepting his mistakes. ‘’I’m sure you’ve given yourself enough time to think about your actions and you feel guilty enough, so I won’t reprimand you.’’ 

Kei’s throat felt knotted, like he swallowed a rock and couldn’t pass it down. His stomach sunk in disbelief and somehow he couldn’t accept the forgiveness. 

‘’No- I, we can’t.’’

‘’Yes we can, and we will. I’m not leaving you for this because I know you would never do it again nor did you intend to in the first place.’’

‘’Kuroo..’’ He couldn’t make up anything. His mind was blank and astonished at his beloved’s words. Kei knew Kuroo was always a loving man but he’d never seen the extent of his kindness. ‘’I love you so much.’’

‘’I know you do.’’ Kuroo’s lips formed his stupid grin, watching more tears drip from his cheeks. ‘’But I love you more.’’ 

This time, Tsukishima was the one who pulled him into the hug, tightening his grip around his waist and pressing his face against his chest. Kuroo could only rub his head, glad the cause of his isolation wasn’t anything worse. He was sure it was horrible for the other, but to him it could be forgiven and forgotten. 

‘’Now,’’ Kuroo broke the moment of silence and tears ‘’I know you still have that bottle in here, where did you hide it?’’ 

The blonde’s head shot up, still hanging onto the other above him. ‘’Kuroo, no, I’m at work.’’ 

‘’So? It didn’t matter to you last time.’’ 

Pulling the blonde’s arms off of him, he rose from his lap.  
Tsukishima’s head followed the other who was now opening up his drawers one after the other and digging through to find the tiny bottle of lube they kept for ‘emergencies’. 

‘’Are you sure? I mean I..’’ 

‘’If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t suggest it.’’ Kuroo licked his lips, pulling his own tie loose. ‘’It’s been days, I didn’t come here just to talk to you.’’ 

Surprisingly, Tsukishima laughed, covering his mouth, his tears long forgotten and evaporated from his face.  
‘’If you insist.’’ He extended his arms, pulling him in by the collar. ‘’Do whatever you want.’’ 

As they locked their lips together, Kuroo leaned on the chair with his knee between the other’s legs and his hands holding the armrests. Seconds passed before kei was already drowning in lust, slipping his tongue past his warm lips to meet Kuroo’s and convincing himself he’ll never have enough of the other the more he melts into his mouth. 

Kei’s lips shivered as his lover’s warmth left him, following after it in desperation. His teeth grazed over Kuroo’s lower lip while his hands cupped his cheeks and reeled him in again. 

‘’I love you..’’ He murmured, speaking with his mouth pressed onto Kuroo’s, feeling him smiling and returning the kiss without saying a word. 

Minutes passed, exchanging kisses until they ran out of breath but still couldn’t bear the pain of keeping their hands off each other.  
‘’Get up. ’’ Breathing through his mouth, Kuroo managed to whisper, wanting to switch spots.  
Now it was Tsukishima who was standing and Kuroo sitting, until he kneeled between his legs without being asked.  
Like regime, the blonde began to undo Kuroo’s belt, unhinging the buckle as fast as he could along with his button, and pulling down his zipper.  
It didn’t take long for him to completely undo the front of his pants and palm his cock through his black, fitted underwear. The length and girth just as he’d remembered, waiting to have his lips wrapped around it. It almost stared back at him, bulging against the cloth until he slipped his fingers beneath the band to expose it. 

His tongue trailed a line of saliva up his shaft, stopping at the head where he dipped the tip of his tongue in the slit, savoring the familiar saltiness of his precum. If someone asked him how many times he’s sucked Kuroo’s dick he wouldn’t even be able to estimate. It was second nature to him, nearly a daily routine caused by their high libido. Kuroo’s would bring out his own and it was hard to resist when they were so physically compatible. 

“I missed you..” Kei moaned, feeling a wave of arousal in his abdomen before engulfing the head with his lips and taking him all in.  
To be honest, Kuroo didn’t know whether he was talking to him or his dick, but it really didn’t matter to him.  
“We missed you too.” He grinned, curling his toes in his shoes, adoring the wetness of his mouth he knew far too well.  
Kuroo hummed, anticipating the other to pick up his speed as he did after deepthroating him.  
Tsukishima’s tears now weren’t caused by sadness, seeing how willingly he shoved it all down without hesitating.  
His head bobbed up and down with his eyes nearly shut and his fingers holding onto Kuroo’s pants. Gradually, his movements quickened, and he started using his hand to work on the lower half while his mouth worked on the rest, occasionally flicking the ridge between the neck and the head, where he liked it the most. 

“Mmn.. Tsukki-“ Subconsciously, his hand made its way to the back of the blonde’s neck, his fingers slithering through his locks. His eyes fixed on Kei’s mouth, feeling him savor every inch of him as if it was the last time he would. 

Popping off the head, he licked his own lips whilst his hand continued to jerk his cock vigorously, trying to milk out his juices. However, Kuroo gripped the blonde's hair, pulling his head toward his cock again, forcefully, to continue what he didn’t finish. It wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm pooling in his abdomen, drawing out dry whimpers from him as he rested his head back on the chair.  
Tsukishima’s lips sucked out the cum dripping from the slit, swallowing it simultaneously as it came in contact with his tongue. Shutting his eyes to savor and enjoy it, he nearly hummed in delight, parting his lips more to take it all in until he was content.  
As soon as he was done, he knelt back, letting go of his semi-flaccid length to look up at his lover. 

“Fuck me?” His voice shaking, barely audible, but still playful. 

‘’You don’t even have to ask.’’ Kuroo’s velvety voice vibrated in Tsukishima’s ears, sending shivers down his spine that made him regret ever looking at anyone else besides him. 

Seconds after cooling down, he rose from his seat and picked up the other, throwing his back against the desk carelessly. Why Tsukishima still had his clothes on was beyond him, but he started undoing his pants instantly, almost ripping his button off before swiftly sliding both his underwear and pants off the blonde’s legs.  
With one hand he quickly undid most of the buttons on his shirt, revealing his milky pale skin.  
‘’Someone’s impatient.’’ Kei snarked at him, grinning with his elbows propping his upper body up. 

‘’I think anyone would be if their boyfriend ignored them for days.’’ 

The hint of guilt piercing through his chest made him uncomfortable, but the thoughts swarming into his head were interrupted by the noise of the lube bottle popping open.  
Kuroo poured the thick liquid onto his fingers, coating them as much as he could without letting it drip.  
His free hand pushed his boyfriend’s thighs apart, everything in clear view for him to see even with the little light he was given.  
The cold liquid made Kei tense up while he watched how slow and steady he began to prep him. Kuroo’s fingers were surprisingly delicate handling him, seeping inside him while his walls clamped down on his two digits.  
“Mmm” Kei pursed his lips, taking a deep breath to feel him moving in deeper. 

“More?” 

Kei moaned, biting his lip as he nodded “More.” 

Kuroo pulled back to slide in another one, amused at how quickly he asked for it. Usually it would take him a little longer, but it seems that they’re both equally starved for one another.  
Continuing his movements, he gradually sped up and curled his fingers upwards, brushing up to find his prostate to drag out longer moans. He knew he found it when Kei’s hands gripped the edge of the desk and his chest started heaving.  
Eventually, Tsukishima could barely keep his legs spread anymore, feeling the sweet sensation of having his thick fingers stimulating him like he’s been dreaming of these past couple of days. 

‘’Fuck me. Now. Please’’ He begged, raising his voice the closer he got.  
Without thinking twice, the older male pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between his legs, budging at his entrance with his hands gripping onto his legs tightly, forcing them open to his sides.  
Both of them cried out in pleasure when his cock slipped inside, yearning for the feeling they’ve been addicted to since they first met.  
Kuroo felt the other’s walls swallow him whole and pulse around his cock, signaling the blonde’s pending orgasm.  
As soon as he leaned forward for support, Kei clinged onto his boyfriend, sinking his nails into his skin from beneath his shirt, leaving indents and red marks. The pleasure was so unbearable he felt his eyes roll to the back of his skull and his cock begin to drip with precum.  
Kei’s legs were hooked onto the other’s hips, his back arched slightly, lifted off the desk.  
Now unaware of his responses, his voice grew louder, mewling and demanding more from his lover. 

‘’Faster..Nnn-!’’  
His orgasm hit him like a pile of bricks, turning him into a living heartbeat against Kuroo’s touch, thumping his head against the table, overwhelmed by the shock that rippled through his body.  
Despite this, the other kept slamming into him, not stopping until he finished inside him again.  
Tsukishima’s hypersensitive sex twitched with the friction of the other’s stomach against it, rapidly stimulated until he felt him grow weary the closer he reached his climax. 

‘’Hah..’’ puffs of hot air left Kuroo’s lips as soon as he released his load inside, barely holding onto the other with his sweaty palms. 

Still trying to recover, Tsukishima stayed silent, staring at the ceiling with a flushed expression as his hands slid down Kuroo’s body.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw the clock ticking again, focusing on the time.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Kuroo mumbled, still inside him. 

‘’Yeah,’’ He said dryly, his lips parched and weak. 

‘’Again?’’ 

Kei smiled, chuckling to himself.  
‘’I’m almost off work. Wait for me at home.’’


End file.
